Not Your Average Pussy Cat
by Lyowyn
Summary: Monny, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Sirius, James, and Peter are trying to become Animagi. Will they be able to do it without Rational Remus putting a stop to their fun?
1. A Night Owl

Chapter 1  
A Night Owl  
  
In a darkened room of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place Sirius Black's hand moves a phoenix feather quill across a yellowing piece of parchment at a feverish pace.  
  
Dear James,  
  
I've finally found it! It's taken me all summer with Kreecher sneaking  
around all over the place, but I've finally found it!  
On a side note Remus has just written me and says that he's going to  
be at Diagon Alley on Saturday, and wants us to meet him at Gringotts  
at ten o'clock. I'll plan on seeing you there. Mum took Regulus  
shopping for his school stuff ages ago. I guess she reckons I can  
manage on my own. She seems to have finally accepted that I'm never  
going to be anything other than a disappointment to "the family." I  
must admit I'm a bit anguished, hope we see Snivellus while we're  
shopping I need something to take out my anger on. I found a new curse  
in one of the books in the library while I was looking for It that I  
am most eager to try out.  
If you can go to Diagon Alley send an answer back with Thanatos, you  
had best tell Peter when we're meeting as well.  
  
~Sirius  
  
Sirius rolled up his letter and tied it to the leg of a glossy black owl sitting on the perch that was mounted to his desk.  
"This needs to go to James, Thanatos, if you can bring me back an answer by tomorrow morning I'll get you some of those owl treats you like when I go to Diagon Alley this weekend," Sirius whispered to his owl.  
Thanatos gave a hoot of acknowledgment and took off through the window.  
Sirius stretched and gave a long sigh that expressed both utter exhaustion and complete contentment at the same time. He put out his candle, rose, laid down on his bed, and was asleep within seconds of his head hitting the pillow.  
  
Sirius awoke the next morning to a sharp pain on his cheek; he brushed Thanatos away and got up. He yawned and looked around not having remembered falling asleep. Thanatos landed on Sirius' shoulder and extended his leg; Sirius removed the note and gave his owl a pat on the head, "Thanks." Thanatos soared out the window once more.  
Sirius put on a pair of black slippers and took the letter with him down to breakfast. When he entered the room his father mother and brother all decided they had finished eating and left the table, even though they had not yet finished half their breakfast. Sirius decided he didn't care, sat down and unrolled the letter. He'd no more than read the heading when Kreecher, looming over his shoulder, set down a plate of pancakes and bacon and a glass of grapefruit juice.  
Sirius folded over the piece of parchment so that the house elf couldn't read it, " If you don't mind this is private." Kreecher glared at him and ambled off. Sirius unfolded the parchment and began to read it once more.  
  
Sirius,  
Excellent! I can't wait to see it. I can't believe you found it. Out  
of curiosity, where was it? Wait till I see you in person though, I  
don't imagine that it would be good for anyone to find out about our  
little plot. I can't wait to start. Have you told Remus? No, never  
mind.  
I can meet you at Gringotts; Mum has some shopping to do so she's  
going to be in Diagon Alley anyway. If you want, Dad said you could  
come stay at our house until school starts if you want so that you  
don't have to put up with your Mum. You can fly over tomorrow morning  
if you want, and dad can go over to pick up your trunk and things  
after work.  
  
Well, I hope I see you tomorrow then.  
~Just as James as always  
  
Sirius smiled at the prospect of escaping the house two weeks early, gobbled down his breakfast, and ran upstairs to send a reply to James.  
  
Excellent, see you tomorrow.  
~Sirius 


	2. Godric's Hollow

Chapter 2  
Godric's Hollow  
  
Sirius awoke early the next morning picked up his bag and brand new Cleansweep 7 and walked out the door. He hadn't bothered to tell his parents that he was leaving for the rest of the summer holiday, he didn't think they would even notice he was gone. Sirius decided he'd send them an owl when he got to James' anyway though.  
Sirius mounted his broomstick and flew high into the sky. It was hardly light out so he wasn't worried about being seen by muggles. The air felt excellent against his skin: it was refreshing with his hair blown back and nothing but the rising sun to greet him.  
James and his family lived in Godric's Hollow, an entirely nonmuggle community which normally would have been considered a good thing. Unfortunately Godric's Hollow was named after none other than Godric Gryffindor, and Sirius' parent being acclaimed Slytherins did far from approve. Just the same, Sirius would rather be with James causing innocent trouble in Godric's Hollow then anywhere else.  
Sirius began to descend, landing smoothly in the Potter's rear garden. However, Sirius had no more than taken three steps when James burst out the back door.  
"Sirius," he yelled.  
"James. I can't..." but Sirius was interrupted as James' mom burst out the back door.  
"Oh Sirius, It's so good to see you." Mrs. Potter knocked James out of the way and embraced Sirius in a tight hug. "I'm so happy your parents let you come. Did you have a nice flight over? Is that a new broom?" She stepped back a moment to let Sirius answer her.  
"My parents don't actually know I'm here," Sirius tried to act innocent. "I don't think they would have let me come."  
"Well, that's alright then dear." She patted him on the shoulder. I can't actually say I blame you for not telling them. I'll deal with it, but you should probably send them an owl. Your owl just arrived a little bit ago, I think he's in James' room." Mrs. Potter smiled and went back into the house.  
James smiled, "I think she missed you more than I did."  
Sirius smiled back, and they walked into the house together immediately adopting the subtleties of their close friendship as though the two months they had been apart were no more than a couple minutes.  
James and Sirius managed about twelve minutes before causing any trouble. 


End file.
